


Fate - Bucky Barnes

by thewntrsoldr



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewntrsoldr/pseuds/thewntrsoldr
Summary: Living life in 1940s America, life has not always been easy for Ivy Moore. While trying to establish herself in the world, she meets Bucky Barnes, a memory of her past, and his friend Steve Rogers.But things are about to get a whole lot more complicated for Ivy and who could really say whether or not she would survive what the world had in store for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky as he was known by most, was only seven when he first met Ivy. 

It was a chilly Thursday afternoon in Winter, soon before Christmas and Bucky was out with his mother in the snow. The two were having a vicious snowball fight, the stuff was flying everywhere as Bucky longed to get just one on target, needless to say at the young age of seven his aim was not exactly perfect. But he picked up some more snow and gave it another shot anyway, he was _not_ going to give up.

"Mummy that one definitely hit you!" Bucky exclaimed as he threw the snowball at his mother's leg, she simply laughed as she brushed off the snow from her trousers and started walking back over to her son.

"Come on James, it's time to go home now." Only his mother was allowed to call him James, if anyone else even thought about it, Bucky would stop what he was doing and just give them his hardest death glare. Although at first it was endearing, people quickly became uncomfortable.

Bucky reluctantly trudged over to his mother, although he would never admit it to anyone he was getting quite cold so going home wasn't sounding too bad even if he didn't know when he would next get the chance to have so much fun with his mother. 

He had barely been allowed out to come and play with her anyway, she was four months pregnant with Bucky's little brother or sister, and no one wanted to take the risk of anything going wrong. It wasn't often Bucky got to play like this with his mother anymore but he didn't mind, Bucky had never been more excited for anything than he was to be a big brother. 

It was on the walk home when Bucky asked his mother to tell him stories, he loved hearing her talk to him, he thought her voice was soothing. She was so optimistic and she believed in all those things like fate, the things which helped Bucky when he was upset, and gave him hope.

And it was as Bucky was walking home with his mother that in all his excitement he stopped paying attention to where he was going, and before he knew it he tripped and fell.

"Ow!" was the next thing Bucky heard as he looked up and into the dark brown eyes of a little girl not much younger than him.

She too was on the ground, covered in dirt and snow, though she hastily stood up and dusted the muck off of her dress.

"Bucky! What do you say to the girl?" Scolded his mother after quickly checking whether he was hurt at all. Bucky stood up with an apologetic look gracing his face.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, I wasn't looking were I was going!" The girl peered at him curiously as she decided how to answer, she was quite taken aback as this boy she had never met before was being so lovely and polite to her, two things she was not used to.

"Uh.. n-no, it's fine really, um..." Stuttered the girl, who was obviously nervous.

Bucky smiled at her happily before speaking again

"What's your name? I'm Bucky!" He beamed down at her, happy she had accepted his apology.

The girl hesitated slightly, wondering whether she should just walk away, but upon deciding that would be rude, especially as he had already been so nice to her, she answered him.

"Ivy" Was her short and simple reply, however this didn't seem to deter Bucky, who beamed once again as she spoke to him. He was already planning fun play dates with Ivy in his head. Bucky loved to make new friends and Ivy was no different.

At least, not yet.

****

As it turned out, that day Bucky met Ivy was only her second day living in Brooklyn, she had lived in Washington all her life but recently her father received a promotion and so the family packed up and moved away. 

Ivy soon started her new school, where she saw Bucky every day, in the same class, and the two soon became fast friends. They played together, they ate together, they worked together, but although Bucky was always inviting Ivy round to his house for tea, she would always find an excuse to get out of the commitment. 

He figured she was just worried about being around his family, he knew she was shy so it wasn't much of a stretch.

It didn't matter though, they were best friends and nothing could tear them a part. Ivy still stuttered sometimes, but as she grew closer to the young boy with the brown hair and blue eyes she opened up a little more.

They talked about everything and anything they could think of; their favourite activities, books food; things they hated, things they loved; what they wanted to be (an astronaut and a dragon-slaying princess respectively). Bucky even let her call him James when no one was around! The only thing Ivy would never talk about was her family, anytime Bucky tried to approach the topic Ivy shut him down, and he didn't push her.

The time they spent together was their favourite, but soon Ivy began to withdraw back into herself and Bucky found it hard to understand why.

In fact, he never would find out, as about two weeks after he noticed this, Ivy disappeared.

Bucky tried to find her for months, every day he would turn up at school with new hope and new optimism that she would be there, waiting for him, sat leaning on _their_ tree in the field. And every day Bucky was disappointed by her absence.

Eventually Bucky thought to ask his teacher where she was, and that was when he had his worst fears confirmed, his best friend had left him without even a goodbye. His teacher told him she had moved away, apparently her father had decided he didn't like the city, and so off they went.

The worst thing for Bucky was that Ivy had not even told him she was going, she had left no contact details, nothing. It was like she hadn't ever cared about him, Bucky however could not find it in himself to be angry at her, he liked her too much, despite what she did.

No, Bucky could never be angry at her, he didn't have it in him. 

Instead he went home that night and asked his mum if she knew of any way to contact her, but the only comfort she had to offer him was that if they were meant to be friends, they would find one another again. He asked his father too, but he had no such luck.

So, Bucky got on with his life, although he never forgot about the girl who made him happy like no one else ever had. Unbeknownst to him, she never could either.

But they would both meet again, it was fate.

***

**OMG OK THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETE!!**

**And it's going to be a few chapters until I actually get to CA:TFA, as I'd like to build up Ivy and her relationship to all of the characters before I begin following the film.**

**Also, I'm sorry it's kinda short but it just a bit of an introduction so the next ones should be longer.**

**Please leave any feedback in the comments and thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_14 Years Later_

Ivy's POV

My alarm went off bright and early at 5am, just like it did every other morning. By 5:30am I was out and ready to start my day.

I left the semi-cool air of my tent and walked outside into the sun to greet my friend and colleague Peggy Carter. It didn't take me very long to find her, her tent was only a little way across from mine and we were normally ready at similar times.

I saw her the back of her head only a few steps away, to be honest she was probably always so easy to find because the the two of us were some of the only women out here, as long as I looked for the person wearing a skirt it wouldn't take me long.

She was talking to someone I had never seen before, but I walked over to her anyway. I wasn't that comfortable with new people but I got on with it normally, it was part of my job after all.

"Peg!" She turned around and smiled at me with her killer red lipstick.

"Hey Ivy, how'd you sleep?" Peggy was always worried about me since I had opened up to her and told her my whole, irritatingly depressing life story, she knew I didn't sleep well either and so she made a point to ask me about it everyday.

"Fine Peggy, you need to stop worrying about me, I can handle myself." I said as I smiled fondly at my best friend. I really was so lucky to have her, no one had ever really put in the effort to be my friend before, people normally gave up when they realised they would actually have to try, let's just say I don't trust easily.

Other than Peggy only one person had ever been my friend before and that was when I was about seven, needless to say I was quite the loner.

Peggy gave me that look she always gave me when she knew I was lying to her, but she chose to ignore it this time and for that I was thankful. Instead she started up a new topic of conversation.

"Did Colonel Phillips tell you anything about this new idea for gaining the upper hand that they're working on yet?" I shook my head

"No, but he did ask to see me later this morning so I guess he'll inform me anything I need to know about then." Peggy nodded and opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could I was on the ground

"Damn! I'm so sorry Miss, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Was the next thing I heard from the man who I guess walked into me. His voice wasn't too deep, but it was soothing and weirdly comforting.

"No, don't worry it's fine" I answered as the man stood up and reached his hand out towards me. I gladly accepted his help and stood up myself, brushing the dirt off of my skirt as I did so.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sounding strangely concerned, I opened my mouth and looked up at him to reply, but the words got stuck in my throat.

I felt my mouth continuing to widen as I gazed into his piercing blue eyes, the myriad of icy tones swirled together, flickering in the sunlight. It was strange, they may have been icy, but they still radiated a warmth that I could only remember seeing once before.

I couldn't tear my eyes away, even if I hadn't recognised his, I would've known that hair anywhere. It was just as scruffy as it was when he was seven, the same rich, dirty brown mess it had always been. The same mess I used to be able to just sit and play with for hours on end.

Stood in front of me was James Buchanan Barnes. The little boy who hadn't given up on me, who had let me cry onto his lap when I was upset, who had made me laugh when I thought it was impossible. I may only have been six or seven when I last saw him, but I had never been able to forget about him.

Upon realising I had been staring I quickly tore my gaze away, although I don't doubt Peggy noticed it. In fact, her next question demonstrated her perceptiveness on the matter admirably.

"Do... do you two know each other?" she asked.

At this point I panicked. Did he recognise me too? Should I say yes? What if he completely forgot about my existence and by saying yes I just look like an idiot? I would rather not look like an idiot.

"No, I-uh, I don't think so" I answered Peggy before he could, avoiding any more eye contact, I had already embarrassed myself enough and it wasn't even 6am yet!

"Right... ok then, sorry we should probably be going, come on Ivy" Peggy didn't believe me, I knew that, I just needed her to ignore this for the moment and give me some time to think.

As I turned around to leave with Peggy I couldn't help but look back up at Bucky, we caught eyes and he held my gaze with a scrutinising look of his own. For the second time in about five minutes I tore my eyes away from his, though this time it was more difficult.

****

Peggy never did bring 'the gaze' - as I am now referring to it - up, I think she could tell that it wasn't something I was ready to talk about yet and I was thankful for that.

All day I've been cautious, watching out for him, I do not want to face him, I can't face him.

I'm probably over-thinking this anyway, he didn't recognise me and I'm sure he just thinks I'm a bit strange for staring at him. There is nothing to worry about.

Even if he did recognise me would that really be so bad? I mean it isn't like I don't ever get lonely, Peggy is great but she's just so independent, and I don't want to irritate her with all of my trivial problems. The country is a war for God's sake! She doesn't want to hear about poor, pathetic little Ivy's problems!

And neither does Bucky! Why would he? I doubt he was even that bothered when I left before, I am just a distant memory, and that's all I will ever be. And that is fine.

I don't care.

Not at all.

"Ivy!" Hey! Hey Ivy!" I froze. Even his voice is making me nervous. Wait... why is he calling my name? Did I weird him out that much? Aghhh! Stupid, stupid Ivy! Why can't you ever do anything right?

I knew this would happen! I've managed to ruin things again and I've barely even spoken to the guy!

I prepared myself turned around to face him. It was upsetting how agonisingly attractive he had become in the years since I had left Brooklyn.

So unfair.

I tried to force a smile onto my face as I looked at him and I had to remind myself not to get lost in his seemingly endless eyes. That wouldn't do me any good right now, and I don't want to look like even more of a weirdo.

"Hi..." I tried to say more but I did inevitably get a little bit lost in his eyes and the words just wouldn't come out.

"Ivy" He breathed, ok Ivy, do not give anything away, that look he is giving you means nothing.

I laughed feebly, "That's me... Um... what was it you wanted?"

I hate myself.

Why can't I just keep my cool, seriously?

"It is" He chuckled "I'm Bucky." Well there is my confirmation that it's him.

He looked into my eyes and in that moment, it felt like he recognised me and time stopped.

Memories flashed before my eyes at a thousand miles a minute, the first time we met, when he spoke to me at school, all our strange and in depth discussions about the most random things (dragons, fate, that one girl in our class: Annie, when we 'sealed' our friendship with a secret handshake - give me a break ok; I was like six).

It wasn't until he asked me if I was ok that I realised my eyes were watering.

"Ivy, are you ok? You're crying, what's wrong?" It didn't help my situation that he sounded truly concerned about my answer.

I cannot cry. That would be infinitely embarrassing.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks for asking" I said with a weak smile, but apparently this boy is just as persistent as he always was. He looked at me again with his intense blue eyes.

"No you aren't" It wasn't a question. So he is still irritatingly perceptive too.

I let out a long breath before I decided how to respond, is this my chance? To see if he remembers?

I hate not knowing this stuff, maybe it would just be better to get it all off my chest, find out if he remembers me, and if he doesn't then I can just say I mistook him for someone else.

I am sure it's him though.

Ok, if I don't do this now I know I won't ever do it, it'll be fine whether he remembers or not, if he doesn't remember nothing will change and i will be fine.

I ignore the nagging voice in my head that's telling me I won't be ok if he doesn't remember, that this means more to me than I want to admit. I open my mouth.

"Do you.. do you rem-"

"Yes." My heart stopped.

"You're Ivy Moore. You have a birthmark on your ankle, and a scar on your shoulder from when you fell off a tree when you were five, your favourite colour is blue, and your favourite animals are zebras, your birthday is May 2nd, you don't like your hair in pigtails, you love to read, you love to draw, and your ultimate goal in life is to be a dragon slaying princess. I'm Bucky and I was your best friend. How could I ever forget someone like you?"

At this point the accumulation of emotions overwhelmed me and I knew that if I wanted to keep my dignity intact, then there was only one logical response to this.

So I ran.

****

**I'm mad at Ivy as well ok, don't attack me, but this is part of her character. Ivy is someone who finds it hard to deal with situations like this so she just runs away.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave me some feedback because I would love to hear any!**


End file.
